This invention relates to a decorative holder including supporting means for supporting an implement or decorative article, and a method for making the holder.
While articles fashioned by interweaving a strand of material are well-known in the art, many such articles are complicated in execution and frequently do not present a neat appearance, particularly at the intersections of the interwoven material.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a useful, decorative, interwoven holder for an implement such as a thermometer, pen, pencil, or a decorative article.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a method for interweaving a decorative holder which is simple and provides an attractive result.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a decorative holder which is ingeniously interwoven to conceal the steps of construction and which is simple to make.